


Career Choice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Career Choice

Title: Career Choice  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge #251: Snape laughs  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Silliness  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Career Choice

~

“I met with McGonagall today,” Harry said.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “About?”

“She asked if I’d decided on a career path now that Voldemort is dead.”

“You mean ‘saviour of the wizarding world’ isn’t enough?”

“That’s a title, not a career.”

“Indeed.” Severus looked up. “And have you decided?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “I’m pretty sure I’d make a good spy, like you. I can be stealthy and I’m good at keeping secrets.”

Severus blinked and then an odd noise burst from his throat. “You cannot be serious!” he chortled.

Harry grinned. “No, but I do like to hear you laugh.”

~


End file.
